ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Were Ten (John Smith 10)
Plot (Aka Summary) On an average day, a 15 year old boy finds an weird watch, giving him the power to transform into monsters. With robots coming after him, John has to fight his way to safety. Story It was Friday afternoon in Bellwood, on the tennis courts. The boys had the court, for the limited amount of time they had it. It was the beginning of the school year, in September, which meant it was girl's tennis season and the boys had to fight to get court time, to stay in shape for their season in the spring. One of the guys was John Smith: 5'4, blond hair and blue eyes and really athletic. He was playing with Daniel, a big, jock type of guy, who was getting warmed up for the football game that night. John and Daniel end a long rally, which John forced Daniel to run all across the court. Daniel: (Panting) Oh for crying out loud, take it easy man! I've got a football game tonight. John: Are you kidding? Last year I was only third seed. Despite only being a sophomore, I plan to be first seed this year. 40-love! (Aces the ball) Daniel serves for the next set, when the girls start to arrive. One of them catches John's eyes, Julie Yamamoto, the number one on the girl's team. This distracts John, and Daniel hits the ball. Daniel: Focus, John! John regains focus, and goes for the ball. However, he hits it overhead and over the fence, going into the woods. Daniel: Ha! You won't make first seed by staring at the girls John. (John looks over, seeing the girls laughing.) John: Just serve the ball, Daniel. (Daniel serves, and John returns it, hitting straight past Dainel, getting the point.) Sometime later, John and Daniel are leaving, having been kicked off the court. Daniel: Ah, now that was a work out! John: Really? I hardly broke a sweat with that game. Daniel: Hardy har. You want a ride home? I know you're not going to my football game. John: I don't care about the game anyway. Nah, I'll walk. I'm going to go find that ball before heading home. See you later. (John walks off, carrying his tennis bag, towards the woods.) End Scene After some time of searching, John finds the ball, and continues through the forest, as he didn't care about getting home early. He then stumbles across what seemed to be a crash site, with a pod of some sort in the crater. John: What the heck is this? John puts his tennis bag down, and goes into the crater. He investigates, and the pod opens, revealing a watch of some sort. John gets a closer look, when the watch jumps at him, attaching itself to John’s left wrist. John screams, and tries to pull it off, but it was stuck on him. John: What is this? It looks like a watch, and this button (he presses the button, and the watch face pops up. John sees a silhouette of a creature, but ignores it, pushing the face down.) John's body morphs, and he turns into a paper mummy, his eyes green. He has a pharoah style headdress on his head. Mummy Dusk: Ahh! I'm a, I'm a, what am I? (Mummy Dusk looks closer at his body, seeing that it was made entirely of bandages.) Well it doesn't hurt, and I wonder what it does. Mummy Dusk experiments, extending his bandage fingers, stretching and grabbing a tree branch. Mummy Dusk reels himself in, and shouts with excitement. He extends bandages again, and starts swinging through the woods. Mummy Dusk finds the biggest tree in the area, and climbs it, his finger tips sticking to the wood. Mummy Dusk climbs to the top, standing. Mummy Dusk: I’m a superhero! (The watch times out, and John reverts to his human form. Losing his balance, John falls, hitting branches on his way down.) John: Ugh. Ow. That hurt. (Sore, John gets up, and heads back to the crater, to get his tennis bag.) John walks past the tree he climbed, tennis bag in hand. John was messing with the watch, and discovers a feature allowing him to turn it, revealing that it had multiple monster forms. Then, two UFO-shaped robots come at John, firing lasers at him. John: I know I said that I was a superhero now, but I didn't mean I wanted to fight yet. Ahh! The robots chase after John, firing lasers. John hides his tennis bag around a tree, then comes back around, and slaps down the watch. He turn's into a blob that was black with green runes on his body. Upgrade: What is this? (He’s hit by a laser, but his body regenerates, which surprises Upgrade even more.) That wasn't very nice. (Upgrade is hit by more lasers, regenerating again.) Okay, this guy looks like the mummy, let's try stretching! Upgrade stretches his arms, grabbing one of the robots. His hand morphs around the robot, and Upgrade gets sucked in, completely enveloping the robot. Upgrade: Whoa! (Once covering the robot) Now we're talking! Upgrade was in complete control of the robot, while the other robot attacked him, firing lasers. Upgrade activates the laser of his robot, and hits and destroys the other robot. Upgrade comes off the robot, having messed with the circuits which causes it to explode. John reverts, and realizes that he was near the edge of the woods, overlooking the school and the football field. John sees a giant robot with three legs and two arms walking towards the stadium. John: Oh, man! (Realizing that he was the only one who could stop it, he runs down the hill he was on towards the stadium.) End Scene The robot is in the stadium, down on the field. People were running out of the arena, and John finds a hiding spot. He looks through his monster forms, and picks the one that looked the strongest. He then slaps down the watch, going hero. The robot is firing lasers from the palms of its hands, destroying everything. A laser hits the announcer’s tower, and it falls, going to crash into Julie. Julie: Ahhh! Julie goes into a fetal position. She hears a crash, and looks up. A yeti, with white fur on his upper body and grey fur on his lower body, was holding up the tower, standing above her. She stares, and the yeti opens its eyes, looking at her. Shocksquatch: You should go. (Julie nods, and runs off. Shocksquatch then throws the tower to the side, and jumps down onto the field. (The impact of Shocksquatch’s landing gains the robot’s attention, and it turns. It scans Shocksquatch, and spots the watch symbol.) All right, big guy. It's just you and me. The robot raises its hand, and fires a laser at John. John dodges, and starts running towards the robot. John punches it, sending it back. But, the robot catches itself, and swings its arm at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch raises his arms to block it, with static electricity forming on his arms, causing the robot to pull back. Shocksquatch: That was me? Okay, let's play with electricity! Shocksquatch starts charging lightning by his mouth, as the robot gets ready to fire another laser. He fires a powerful lightning bolt at the robot, destroying it upon impact. Shocksquatch: Oh, yeah! Who's bad? Shocksquatch then notices that people were watching. Shocksquatch jumps out of the arena, with people watching as he goes. Characters *John Smith *Daniel *Julie Yamamoto Villians *Vilgax's Drones Aliens *Mummy Dusk (first appearance) *Upgrade (first appearance) *Shocksquatch (first appearance) Trivia *Benmummy is renamed Mummy Dusk, due to John's name not being Ben. *The alien forms used are considered to be monsters by John, not knowing they are aliens. Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 00:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres